Reid Garwin & Cassie Danvers: Reid's Addiction
by kpop-ate-danielle
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Reid's been in love with Caleb's younger sister since they Sons and her were all kids. When one night at Nicky's, he finally gets the chance to tell her, she responds well. But little do they know an old enemy is watching... R/OC


_**A/N: Just a quick one-shot about Reid! :D If I like this enough I might write a story off it. :D**_

_Reid's Addiction_

I never planned to fall in love with her. I mean, just from looks, you could tell we were complete opposites. And I knew for a fact Caleb would beat me for falling in love with his younger sister…His beautiful, funny, creative…See?

I tried everything in my power to stay away from her because I knew she had some sort of thing for me, too. Just from the way she smiled at me, from the way she would laugh when I'd say stupid things.

But it was no use. I was uncontrollably in love with Cassandra Elizabeth Danvers.

"Hey, Baby Boy." I clapped my hand on Ty's shoulder as I joined him at the pool table in Nicky's, preparing for yet another game against Abbott and his boys.

"Hey, Reid." Ty nodded, his eyes watching the crowd dancing on the dance floor and I knew who he was looking for: Lauren. So I rolled my eyes and let Baby Boy fantasize about Cass's best friend.

I walked over to the bar, where Pogue and Caleb stood, talking to one another, both with Cokes in their hands.  
"'Sup, fellas?" I nodded to them as I approached and they nodded back at me. Without thinking, I blurted: "Cale, where's your sister?" and he gave me a glare. See, _this _was why I had no shot with the only daughter of Ipswich.

"Outside in the Mustang. She's on the phone with mom…" Caleb said through clenched teeth and I nodded, gulping back the bile in my throat.

_He knew. _He knew I was in love with his younger twin sister and he knew I was going to have nothing to do with her. Or so he thought.

I turned my back on him and Pogue and headed out the front entrance of Nicky's, my eyes searching the dark parking light for Cale's Mustang. I found it parked in between Baby Boy's Hummer and Pogue's Ducati and I started walking in that direction.

When I was 10 feet from the car, I saw her inside, sitting in the passenger seat, talking on her BlackBerry with Evelyn. Her dark curls fell over her shoulders but I was still able to see those deep brown eyes, which were surrounded by smoky eye make-up and I gulped, trying not to throw open the door to Cale's Mustang to pull Cass to me.

She looked up just as she hung up the phone and she smiled when she saw me, causing my heart to skip a beat. She opened the door, stepping out to reveal her long tan legs, covered up by shorts. "Reid." She grinned, saying my name and I smiled softly at her, possibly the only girl in the world I actually cared about.

I stepped off the curb and wrapped my arms around her in a hug, which she returned, giggling softly. "Hey, Cass…How're ya?"

She smiled, pulling back and it took everything in my power to not kiss her then and there but, by some miracle, I was able to resist. "I'm great, actually. And thanks for coming out here to get me. Cale left so fast that I figured there was a girl in there or something…"

I laughed. "Nope. Your big bro's alone tonight, Cass."

She shook her head, laughing musically. "Hmmm…I wonder why."

Suddenly, thunder boomed and rain started to come down fast. Cass squealed a little and threw open the door to Cale's Mustang, motioning for me to get in the other side. I slammed the door behind me, sliding into Cale's leather seat as Cass did. The silence was filled by the sound of our breathing and the rain slamming against the roof and hood of Caleb's car.

We sat there silently before Cass cleared her throat, looking up to smile at me. "Well…I wonder why Caleb didn't come looking for me."

I shrugged, glancing up at Nicky's. "Maybe 'cause he believed I would take care of ya."

_Did she just blush?_ I thought to myself as she ducked her head, tucking her hair behind her ear. _Yeah, she definitely just blushed! Yes! _

I swallowed once, before I propped my hand against her headrest. "Cass?"

She looked up, her wide brown eyes meeting mine. "Y-yes?"

"I don't care what your brother says…" I murmured softly and I saw her swallow, like she was nervous, so I brushed my fingers across her forehead. "I've liked you since we were kids…"

She smiles softly and my heart skipped another beat. "I-I've liked you, too, Reid." She whispered.

I grinned and she reached up, her fingers entwining in mine. "Well, that makes my night a heck of a lot easier."

She giggled and I used my free hand to tilt her chin up, leaning down to brush my lips against hers. She let go of my hand, her arms reaching up around my shoulders, kissing me back softly and I forgot, momentarily, that I was Ascending soon and that the there was a darkling watching from the alleyway beside Nicky's, its eyes hungry as it stared at Cass.

And I tried not to notice how it looked eerily like Chase.

_**A/N: So…? How was it? Please review and lemme know if I should make it into a story! :D**_


End file.
